Something's Missing
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: Prequel to One Day. The backstory to how Hermione, Severus, and Harry began their post-war lifestyle. AU/Non-DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The more my heart hurts the more I come back to this storyline. Originally this was going to be part of One Day, but now I've decided to post it as a prequel since my classmate suggested that I write a chapter or two explaining how Severus, Hermione, and Harry got together in the first place. Enjoy.**

 **-GP23**

 _2 Years Earlier_

 _Muggle London, Post- Second War_

In the far corner of a regular muggle coffee shop, Severus Snape sat enjoying the routine bustle of the building, a black coffee steaming on the table next to him, the latest copy of _Potions Quarterly_ discreetly hidden behind the morning paper.

The chair across from him suddenly scraped the ground and a familiar voice began chattering at him in low tones, "So what do you think about the new theories emerging about Wolfsbane Potion? I personally think that the potion could be altered to remove the effects of a werewolf bite almost completely, but that would require ages of research that I just haven't the desire to work on at the moment…"

Severus' head snapped up and, ungracefully, he folded the paper and magazine into a mess. "Are you daft? Where do you find the nerve to approach me in public like this?" His eyes dangerously narrowed and his wand remained tight in its holster.

"Is the pot calling the kettle black? Where do you get off sitting in a public coffee shop in muggle London so shortly after the war when you could easily be spotted by a random witch or wizard?"

"Nobody cares about me, you daft girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm far from daft nor a little girl now, Professor Snape, and you of all _men_ should realize that. You are also sorely mistaken, the Wizarding World would like nothing better than to finally get the point of view of the man who was Albus Dumbledore's private confidant and knew all of his deepest secrets. Rita Skeeter's replacement would love to get an exclusive interview with you."

Snape picked up his coffee and took a gulp from it. After a moment he set the mug down and spoke, "I would rather stick pins in my eyes than deal with any reporter from that infernal dumping ground called _The Daily Prophet_." A smile crept onto her face at the man's snarky comments. "Now, is there a purpose to you stalking me to this coffee shop or can I return to my paper in peace?"

"You mean your potions reading…"

He sighed and looked at her. "What do you want from me, Ms. Granger…or is it Weasley now?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she waved a bare ring finger in his face. "Hermione."

He highly dramatically rolled his eyes and pressed his fingers together. "Hermione, what in the world could I—Severus Tobias Snape—do for you on this dismal Tuesday morning?"

"Harry is missing."

"And?"

"I need your help."

He looked at her with an incredulous expression. "My help? What makes you think I want to look for Potter?"

"Cut the bullshit, Snape. You and I both know that I could easily blackmail you…"

He sighed, refolded his newspaper and magazine neatly, and knocked the remainder of his coffee back. "This fuckery…interrupting my peace and quiet…" he muttered to himself, pulling on his coat and standing. "Well are you coming along or am I embarking on this quest all on my own?"

Hermione jumped to her feet and followed the raven-haired man onto the street. Severus met her eyes briefly then began walking down the street; she walked quickly to catch up with him.

"So suddenly the boy-who-lived decides to fall off the face of the earth and you're expected to be the savior with me as your sidekick?" His tone was bitter to say the least bit.

"Harry has been gone for months…"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "It hasn't been in the news…"

"The Order created a cover for the entire thing saying that Harry was off enjoying travels and not missing. He quit his job, took a bit of money out of his Gringott's vault, some belongings from Grimmauld Place, and nobody has heard from him since. He's out here in the muggle world…the pressures of being a savior to the Wizarding World got to him. Even I have stepped out of the world of magic and into the comfort of being a muggle."

"How on earth do you expect me to help you?" She looked at him with a familiar know-it-all smile and he groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the views on this story. I hope to hear from some of you after this next chapter!-GP23**

 _One Month Later_

Deep in the Forest of Dean, Severus and Hermione sat in their tent pouring over maps. Her eyes ran over the pages as she twisted her hair into and knot, pushing her wand through it to keep it in place.

"Do you ever think," Severus sighed, "that Mr. Potter does not wish to be found by his friends?"

"I refuse to think that." Her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

"And, pray tell, why is that?" He was baiting her; they played this game far too often and neither won.

"Because the only reason he took off is because he's in denial, don't tell him I know that." She sighed. "Look I won't block you out of my mind, but you barely use occlumency or legilimency now that the war is over. You taught Harry and I for six years and should know that if something is deeply troubling Harry it affects those most important to him."

He folded his arms and arched a brow at her. "So why the Forest of Dean?"

"It's where he saw your patronus…" she looked down, avoiding Severus' eyes. "He saw the doe and realized that you loved Lily…therefore you did care about us."

"So we're literally retracing your hunt for the horcuxes?" She nodded. "He could be anywhere in the fucking United Kingdom by this point!"

Severus marched to the other side of the spacious tent and began digging through thick tomes. "I hate Dark Magic, but there has to be some kind of tracking charm in here…"

Hermione strode over and yanked the book from his hands. "I think I know the spell…I know my wand is bound to Harry's…" He looked down at her. "But I don't remember the exact incantation; there are two. You need to look for it…"

"Hermione, this will take forever if your memories are not sorted. You were never taught to occlude."

She snorted. "Do you really think that the brightest witch of her age didn't take it upon herself to learn to occlude? I was taken by snatcher's then tortured by Bellatrix; I had to occlude then."

He gaped at her. "It's a gift…"

"And a burden. It's terrible. Now moving on. It's post-war when Harry and I went to Ollivander."

" _Legilimens_." Severus delved into Hermione's mind and was unsurprised to see it organized as a library.

"Severus, can you hear me?" Hermione questioned. "If you can, then you need to follow my instructions. This isn't a Wizarding library; it's muggle because I needed things to be disguised, however, there are Wizarding texts hidden throughout the library. You need to go to the reference section and search for a book about wands. I think I shoved it in the 800's."

He picked through the shelves until he reached the 800's. "Odd place in the Dewey Decimal system to place this." Severus' eyes were immediately drawn to an ancient looking tome on the bottom shelf. He yanked the book of the shelf and was drawn into the memory.

 _"Sir, when we were in the final battle, wands were being repossessed and lost constantly. Is there any way to track a wand once it has been removed from its respective owner?"_

 _Ollivander peered curiously at Hermione. "Wands can be bound together, and once bound it takes a simple incantation to track the partner-wand. I would have assumed, Miss Granger, that you would have enabled this while on the run?"_

 _"No sir, my research on wands only emerged when searching for the Elder Wand."_

 _"Mr. Ollivander, could you bind my new wand to Hermione's? In the case that anything should ever go wrong…"_

 _Ollivander nodded. "Your wand, Miss Granger?" Hermione handed her wand over to the old wizard. He turned and began murmuring under his breath. He began speaking to the pair as he turned around, "Now to track one another's wands you can use two incantations. Reperio plus the wand owner's name will cause the caster's wand to become a compass and point in the direction of the partner-wand. Reperio mihi will cause the partner-wand to point in the direction of the caster's wand. The incantation can only be broken once the bound wands are tapped together." He paused. "My hope is that you will never need to use these spells. They are uncommon. Hide them deep in your minds."_

Severus pulled back out of Hermione's mind. " _Reperio Harry Potter._ " Hermione's wand levitated and pointed east. She groaned. "Severus, it acts as a compass…we can't apparate to his location."

He palmed his face. "I need to see Arthur; I have an idea. Take down the tent and the wards then meet me at the Burrow." She shot him an incredulous look. "Wipe that look off your face, Granger. You look ridiculously unintelligent." He strode out of the tent and apparated with a crack.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter, we see just how far Severus has come in regards to how he tolerates Hermione.**

 _Previously…_

 _He palmed his face. "I need to see Arthur; I have an idea. Take down the tent and the wards then meet me at the Burrow." She shot him an incredulous look as he sent objects flying into various boxes. "Wipe that look off your face, Granger. You look ridiculously unintelligent." He strode out of the tent and apparated with a crack._

"You're fucking insufferable ninety percent of the time!" she shouted after him even though he could no longer hear her.

She began muttering at various items around the tent; soon the space above her head was whizzing with more objects. The final tasks she set out were dismantling the tent and breaking down the wards, when the last ward came down she turned and apparated with a sharp resounding crack. Hermione landed gracefully a short way from the Burrow. She sent her otter swimming towards the house to alert its occupants of her arrival.

She found Severus and Arthur standing next to a compressed RV. "You're kidding me right?"

"Hermione! Wonderful to see you again, Severus' idea is genius and you can cover so much more ground versus the way you're traveling now," Arthur was practically brimming over with excitement.

Hermione smirked. "How are we going to tow the thing?"

Severus arched a brow at her. "I do reside in a muggle neighborhood, Granger. However, Arthur says that we can look through his shed before we leave to collect any items we may want to take with us on our quest."

She sighed and nodded; the man had outsmarted her once again. The two pushed their way into Arthur Weasley's cramped shed. "What do you recommend we take with us?" she asked.

"Well it is an RV so we'll be using some of our camping supplies, but we do lack some of the traditional muggle items."

She turned and her foot caught in some fishing nets. She shrieked and fell backward. Severus spun and caught her under her armpits. Their faces were close together and both recognized their proximity. "Do watch your footing, Granger. I don't want to mend any bones today." He set her upright and continued pushing through the rubbish.

Something silver caught Hermione's eyes and she wrestled out three well-worn folding lawn chairs. She sent them levitating out of the shed. Severus transfigured a rubber duck into a basket and began throwing various items into it. "I assume your transfiguration skills are still above average?"

"Yes."

"Good then you can transfigure the essential furniture from nonsense."

The pair established a heap outside of the shed, before shrinking everything. "Arthur, thank you for aiding us. We'll contact you and the Order if we locate Mr. Potter." The redheaded man nodded and waved the pair off as he returned to his tinkering.

Severus grabbed Hermione around the waist and apparated them to Cokeworth. "To the back alley, Granger. We can't dilly dally out here; you appear far too out of place for people to not question things."

Hermione fought back nausea and pushed past Severus towards the dilapidated garage. He pushed her towards the house instead. "I need you to gather the essentials for brewing. I don't know what we'll need along the way. I didn't take anything the last time we were here." She nodded.

Hermione moved quickly to the basement lab, enlarging and strengthening a box to hold the most basic potions equipment and ingredients. She also moved to Severus' stores and removed more potions she knew they would need and a few she hoped they never would need. She heard footsteps on the floor above her.

"Are you ready?" he barked. "We'll stop on the road for other staples." She sealed the box and yelled for him to levitate it up the stairs. Severus had set up the RV and hitched an older looking Jeep to it. Hermione's wand floated on the dashboard pointing north. "Let's go woman, it will take us at least three hours to reach the North Sea and then we have to stop to set up camp somewhere where the muggles won't question us."

Hermione clambered into the Jeep and found her rucksack and several other belongings in the backseat. "You know, there is a reason they call you the dungeon bat." His lips twitched at her tone.

"Just as there is a reason you are insufferable." She smiled and began fiddling with the radio knobs as Severus pulled out of the alleyway. He sighed. "Can I never enjoy silence whilst in your presence?"

"I just want background music." She stopped on a classical station, kicked off her shoes, and snapped open the latest issue of _Potions Quarterly_. He growled and twisted the knob.

"Why am I not surprised that a concerto is your idea of background music?" He stopped on a rock station and lowered the volume. She arched a brow at him. "I enjoy a wide variety of music. Now make yourself useful and tell me which articles I will find remotely intelligent."

She snorted and lowered her eyes back to the journal, missing the amused look on Severus' face. The pair relatively sat in silence, the only sounds being the music or Hermione making an offhanded comment about an article she was reading. After an hour or so, she was drawn out of her reverie by a familiar guitar riff. Her head shot up, startling Severus.

"I bloody love this song!" she reached for the volume. "Why are they playing American rock?" He shrugged. "SWEET CAROLINE…BUM BUM BUM…GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEM SO GOOD…" she sang loudly and off key.

"How do you know this song?" She shot him a knowing look and glanced at his fingers tapping out the beat on the wheel. "The brightest muggleborn witch of her age naturally would explore culture outside of England."

He sighed and smiled. "If you insist on singing, at least sing more than just the chorus." She blushed and returned to reading. His hand reached out and tugged the journal from her grip. His gaze was softened as he glanced over at her, "I really don't mind if you sing along to the radio."

"I really want to continue reading." She pulled the journal back and he returned to driving. "Although I would like to stop for a snack at some point."

"We'll stop in another forty five minutes or so. I'll need to fill up." He glanced at her wand, which hadn't changed positions. "Please tell me he wouldn't have gone as far as Scotland?"

"No, Severus. I think the last place he wants to be is near Hogwarts." Her eyes never left her reading.

A hand shook Hermione's shoulder. "Granger…wake up." She cracked open an eye and glared at Severus. It was evening judging by the sunlight. "You said you wanted snacks and I need to fill up the tank."

She stretched and her spine popped in several places. "Petrol stations are the epitome of muggle culture sometimes." She glanced about at the population of people milling around.

"Ah yes, Lucius is not fond of them. Something about petrol and cars being the lifeblood of muggles." She snorted unceremoniously and followed him inside.

Hermione sat behind the wheel of the Jeep absently humming along to the station. "Where would you like to stop for the evening?" Instead of an answer, she found Severus sleeping. Hermione signaled and made took the second exit at the roundabout, choosing to drive along the sea instead of the regular highway. She rolled down the window to let the breeze flow through her hair.

Spotting a fish and chips stand sign, Hermione decided to stop. Severus stirred when she shut off the ignition. "Shhh…just sleep. I'm stopping for food for a moment." She hurried and ordered two before returning to the Jeep. She set a stasis charm on the food before driving further down the highway.

He cracked an eye at the young woman driving. "Where do you intend on setting up camp?" Severus' voice was rough with sleep.

"Outside the Mablethorpe seal sanctuary. We're almost there, you can go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now." He wandlessly increased the volume on the radio. "It's charmed to play American radio. I favor their music in lieu of whatever it is the Brits call rock."

"So you're not a Beatles fan?"

"Miss Granger, the Beatles became wildly popular once touring in America." His voice took on his teaching tone. "Therefore, I will continue to associate myself with enjoying _American_ music."

She rolled her eyes and merged off the deserted roadway. "Well Professor, I suggest you begin thinking of how you would like to disillusion our camp sight because we're here." She turned off the ignition, parking the car and caravan on a sandy outcropping. She left the radio playing.

"First things first, food is a necessity before we set up camp." He reached around to the back and handed her a basket. The two continued listening to the music while munching on battered cod and chips. Severus opened the car door and walked around setting up wards, notice-me-not charms, and disillusionments. Hermione, curious as to what the interior of the RV looked like, walked over and opened the door. She clucked her tongue at the darkness, casting a nonverbal lumos maxima charm before her eyes drifted to her wand lying on the dashboard. "I wonder…"

"It won't work, whatever it is you're trying to do." Severus had walked up behind her. "Just try with my wand."

Hermione gripped the wand in her hand, silently wondering why she felt equally as strong with Severus' wand as her own seeing as Harry had said her wand did not feel the same as his. She pulled rubbish items from the boxes they had collected at the Burrow. She quickly used a spell of her own devising to update a map of the United Kingdom and recalibrated a compass. With a flick, she sent them soaring to the laminate counter. Walking down the hallway, she noticed the one bed would not be large enough for the two of them and she would not make Severus sleep on the couch, the tent being an afterthought. She enlarged the bedroom and bed, before turning to the bathroom. She cast a quick accio to their belongings and things began sorting themselves out while she updated the bathroom. When she walked back into the main area, she found Severus storing several of the food items they first purchased.

He eyed the bedroom and she flushed. "Neither of our war torn bodies are suitable for tent cots or couches any longer."

"How astute, five points to Gryffindor." He smirked before walking outside. "My wand, Granger?" She hurried and handed it to the man.

"If you no longer need me, I'm going to finish sorting out the potions equipment." He waved her off as he pondered the issue of running water and electricity. Inside he heard Hermione storing phials, cauldrons, and ingredients. With a flick of his wand and a few incantations the overhead lights in the caravan flicked on and he was sure that the taps would be working as well.

"Shower then sleep, the potions can rest until tomorrow before we set out." She nodded and hurried in the direction of the bathroom. Severus sighed as he heard the water begin to run and pulled a small bag from his abandoned cloak.

He pulled out a few dried herbs and thin paper before rummaging through his ingredients. Severus began rolling cigarettes on the counter, each one as identical and precise as the previous. He heard the taps shut and a damp Hermione appeared a minute or two later.

"Didn't know you smoked," she deadpanned as she watched him light one of the cigarettes.

"Smell them," he commanded holding one out to her. "What does it smell like to you?"

"Sandalwood…old books…and maybe patchouli?"

"Exactly," he enunciated. "Not particularly good for you, but they won't kill you like traditional smokes will." He placed the extra cigarettes into a small box and left the box and lighter on the counter before walking outside. He stood listening to the silence.

Hermione reached for the lighter before joining him. She held the cigarette between her lips and lit it. "How Slytherin of you," he commented.

She took a long drag and blew the smoke out in a narrow stream. "Oh please, I'm more Slytherin than you know."

She took a few more drags before stubbing out the butt. "Prove it."

She stood on her tiptoes inches from his ear, "Would the Gryffindor lioness fall for the Slytherin prince if she did not possess some of the same qualities?" His breathing hitched and she smirked. "Goodnight, Severus."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 _Previously…_

 _She stood on her tiptoes inches from his ear, "Would the Gryffindor lioness fall for the Slytherin prince if she did not possess some of the same qualities?" His breathing hitched and she smirked. "Goodnight, Severus."_

She walked back into the RV and left him standing in the darkness. "Fuck…" he muttered, lighting up another cigarette. He stood listening to the distant sound of the ocean before turning and walking inside. He pulled the door shut merely out of habit rather than necessity; nobody would be able to pass undetected through the wards he cast. He sighed and resigned himself to taking a shower, summoning a towel and clean pajamas to his outstretched hand. Granger's mess of brown curls was visible on the bed, a book was (naturally) balanced on her hip and he smirked. He reached in and started the shower. "Some Slytherin you are," he called to her. He stepped into the hot water and waited for her inevitable response.

Hermione snapped her book shut and padded over to the open bathroom door. She smirked and watched Severus' back through the frosted glass of the shower door. She inhaled: patchouli, citrus…and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her shirt over her head. Her knickers hit the floor a few seconds later. She pushed the shower door open and bravely stepped inside. Severus turned to look at her, his obsidian eyes staring into her chocolate brown orbs. She placed her hand on his chest.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"You." _And Harry…maybe at the same time as you_ …she added as a silent afterthought.

He growled. "Me and Potter?" Her back soon found the shower wall. "How incredibly Slytherin of you, Granger. I cannot imagine what other gems you have hidden away in that library inside your head." She rolled her hips into his and he groaned.

"Take me, Severus." He placed his arm on the shower wall above her head.

"Understand, witch, that after this the only man I would ever consider letting lay hands on you will be Potter." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he leaned down to kiss her thoroughly. Her hands found their way to his back and she raked her nails down. He slipped a hand down to the apex of her thighs. Two fingers spread her folds, "Already wet for me, Granger?" She groaned and pushed herself closer to his fingers. He hoisted her legs over his hips and braced her against the shower wall before burying himself in her to the hilt.

"Christ almighty," she groaned.

"Fuck, Hermione." He withdrew and thrust into her again. The water, now cold, pelted Severus in the back as he quickly thrust into Hermione. Her walls gripped him tightly. "This won't be long enough if you keep doing that," he gasped.

"Then…then we'll do it again." She tightened around him again as he hit a spot deep within her, climax unexpectedly overtaking her. She felt Severus follow her with a guttural roar.

They sank to the shower floor and she kissed him lightly before reaching for his shampoo. She poured a decent amount in her palm and began lathering his dark hair. Hermione found that his hair was silky rather than greasy. After rinsing his hair she rose and shut off the water. Hermione pushed open the shower door and stepped out. Severus followed and cast a drying charm over them both. She bent and reached for her pajamas before retreating to the bedroom. Severus grabbed her around the waist and carried her to the bed. He pulled the covers around them and she rested her head on his chest.

"How long?" His question hung in the air.

"Since you first came to us in the Forest of Dean," she whispered, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest.

"But the Weasel…"

"He's barmy if he thinks that I would ever stay home and be the next Molly. I want a family, but I also want to work to support my family. It's always been you. You and Harry are the only two men who could ever intellectually keep up with me." He kissed her softly.

"Sleep. We can discuss more in the morning." She sighed as his arm protectively came around her.

"Who knew the dungeon bat would be such a romantic."

"Don't be an impertinent little chit now, Granger."

The two were fast asleep when a bright white light burst into the room. "Hermione! Hermione!" Severus and Hermione shot up in the bed. "I'm sorry to wake you if you're sleeping…" the patronus paused for a minute to allow the recipient to wake up.

"Who the bloody fuck has a bat for a patronus?" Severus shouted.

Harry's voice began to stream out of the bat again, "Mione, my patronus has changed, and I don't know what it means. I'm at the far end of the York Moors in Newby, but I'm going to start tracking for you while walking. If you could meet me in Whitby…"

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Fucking nonsense…waking me up…better send him a patronus back." Blindly she reached for Severus' wand. " _Expecto patronum._ " A silver shimmering otter shot from the wand's tip. "Harry, breathe. I'm on my way. I'm driving. I'll be there in a few hours. Don't worry. It'll all make sense soon." She sent the otter swimming on its way before turning to Severus. He was eying the place where Harry's patronus once was.

"A bat…how odd?" He sneered and then his eyes widened. "What the fuck, Granger? Is he…is this why?"

"Oh shut up, I told you he was in denial; I conveniently left out the fact he's suffering from some Freudian complex and is in love with you." By this point Hermione was hopping from foot to foot pulling on pants. "Don't just lay there, get up! We need to start driving." She pulled a shirt over her head and began brewing coffee at the muggle machine Severus had set up.

He grumbled and pulled on pants. "Too late in the night for this…forgot all about bisexuality being so common amongst wizards." He grabbed the cup of coffee handed to him and walked out to the Jeep. He waved his wand at the RV and everything settled itself for the trip. Hermione hurried out behind him with her rucksack and coffee.

"Are you going to put on a shirt?"

"No time for that. I need answers." He disabled the wards and started the engine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. DIY projects, the gym, and procrastination took hold.**

 _Previously…_

" _Are you going to put on a shirt?"_

" _No time for that. I need answers." He disabled the wards and started the engine._

The duo had been driving for a little under an hour when Severus started rambling. "Why the bloody fuck is Harry Potter in love with me? I've done nothing but make his life a living hell, and have never once returned his owls…wait yes, I did once just to accept my Order of Merlin…"

Hermione sat silently next to the shirtless wizard, listening to his ramblings. "Severus, I don't know much other than the fact that Harry took off for a weekend shortly after the war to quote un quote find himself, and upon returning he confided in me that he was bisexual. Where on earth his feelings for you manifested from, I cannot fathom. I'm sure that he will explain himself now cease your incessant rambling because I am extremely perturbed that Harry decided to have an existential crisis in the middle of the night because I am fucking exhausted and would rather be back in bed with you." Hermione huffed and blew on a stray strand of hair that fell on her face.

Severus smirked. "Perhaps…we are meant to be." He reached for her hand and kissed her palm.

"Don't get too sappy on me now. I rather enjoy your twisted humor." Severus continued to hold her hand and began rubbing soft circles on the inside of her palm. Hermione soon drifted off to sleep and only awoke when the first rays of sunshine were assaulting her eyes.

"Ah, the princess has awoken."

"Where are we?" she sleepily mumbled.

"About fifteen minutes away from dearest Potter."

She snorted at him and tried to make herself presentable. "We need food."

"Do we really, Granger? I thought we would just starve out here." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "While you were in your comatose sleep, I took it upon myself to stop at a twenty-four hour convenience store and buy some of the essentials. Now that you are wide awake and a ray of sunshine, why don't you send Potter a patronus while I set up camp."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the cheek in his tone and grabbed his wand. She murmured the spell and a message then sent her otter off. Severus pulled off the road. "Did you know…" He groaned at her words. "I'm going to ignore that jab…but anyway…did you know that this is where Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ originated? I am so excited to just delve into town once to see how the local culture has formed around such an iconic piece of literature."

"While you're off prancing around doing inherently literature student things, I personally am going to hunt for potions ingredients and search for this elusive dark gemstone the Victorians loved." She gaped at him. "Don't gape at me, Granger. It's not an appealing look for you." He shut off the engine and got out of the car. The sea breeze ruffled his hair.

Hermione got out of the car and gaped at the view. He had settled their warded campsite on the cliffs overlooking the sea. Severus set the wards and disillusionments to allow Harry sight of their camp before setting off into the RV. Hermione looked out at the sun and sea before glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes found a small box that she transfigured into an awning to shade the lawn chairs she set up. The smell of coffee and cooking food lured Hermione inside. She found Severus standing over the small stove cooking eggs.

"I got the paper while you were sleeping too." She smiled to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Hermione took the paper, a pencil, and her coffee outside. She settled herself in herself in a lawn chair and took a sip of her coffee. Most of the paper sat on the ground next to the chair; the crossword puzzle was precariously balanced on her knee. She penciled in a few immediate answers before sticking the pencil behind her ear and sipping her coffee. Footsteps on the RV stairs caused her to look up.

"Any word from Potter?"

She shook her head. "No, but my wand has changed directions." She tilted her head towards the Jeep's dashboard.

He handed her a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "I should've known you would be one for the crossword."

"Usually I read the rest of the paper before starting the puzzle, but this morning I didn't feel like reading about the muggle's doom and gloom. Sometimes their government is more idiotic than the ministry."

Severus snorted and bit his toast. He swallowed and summoned his coffee. "I sincerely hope you're referring to the Americans. Bunch of twats, they are." He sipped from his mug and snapped open the international section of the paper. The two sat in comfortable silence, the only sounds heard being chewing, drinking, and soft sounds of commentary on the crossword or news. Upon reaching the bottom of his coffee, Severus felt his wards tingle. "Potter is near."

"Oh!" Hermione commented and then furrowed her brows. "Ten letter word for an impertinent person…"

Severus turned the page of the paper, the pages rustling. "Ron Weasley…no that's not right…" He could feel her glare. "Try jackanapes."

"You're such an ass sometimes." She penciled in the letters and then looked out on the horizon. "Where is he?"

"Lurking about nearby." He folded the paper and looked out into the distance. "I can sense him within the wards…then again I set the wards to extend a mile out. Old habits die hard I suppose."

She set the crossword down and reached for the business section. "Might as well read about the muggle's inability to finance correctly." She drew her hair into a bun and stuck the pencil through it.

He arched a brow at her, "Are you positive that you were sorted into the correct house?"

"I believe the hat said I would do well in all of the houses…something about being able to bring unity…I think the hat's gone barmy."

"He's closer." Severus squinted and could make out the lanky form of Harry walking towards them. He levitated the third lawn chair and set it next to Hermione's.

"What do you make of what I told you?"

"Potter's attraction to me is baffling…though I do appreciate the male form." She spluttered and sprayed coffee out onto the grass in front of her. He chuckled. "While that was wholeheartedly entertaining, I suggest you learn more dignified ways of expressing shock. Lucius would be appalled."

"Lucius can shove his cane up his own arse," she replied tartly and she heard a familiar snort.

"Still haven't cleaned out your mouth I see." Both turned to see Harry standing a few feet away from them. "Hullo Professor Snape…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back again! Felt like hammering out another chapter tonight for you all because I'll be busy busy tomorrow and won't have a chance to write until Sunday. Hope you all like it!**

 _Previously…_

" _Lucius can shove his cane up his own arse," she replied tartly and she heard a familiar snort._

" _Still haven't cleaned out your mouth I see." Both turned to see Harry standing a few feet away from them. "Hullo Professor Snape…"_

Severus could feel Harry's eyes roaming over his form; the older wizard still hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. "Mr. Potter, you're looking rather peaked. Get yourself a cup of coffee and some food from inside this instant so you can explain why your very Slytherin friend has dragged me away on this road trip."

"Same old Snape." Harry smiled and walked into the RV. "Nice place you guys brought. Could use some magical enhancements though." The two heard Harry drop his rucksack onto the floor.

Snape arched a brow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Well it's not like we planned on spending a lot of time on the road, Harry." She picked up her wand and walked inside the RV. Severus heard her and Harry conversing in low tones for a few moments.

"Is that why my hand was itching? What a stupid spell!" There was more muttering before Hermione returned to her chair with a fresh cup of coffee. Severus growled at her and lifted his own empty cup. She handed hers over and he took a sip.

"I didn't peg you as one taking their coffee black," he said. She leaned over and took the mug back.

"I like my coffee like I like my men…bitter…" she murmured and looked back at the RV before softly kissing him. She pulled back and returned to her chair just as Harry walked out with a plate and mug.

"So Harry, let's get to the point here…" Severus began. Harry took a long sip of coffee and nodded. "You're obviously having an existential crisis, natural for your age and natural for what you've been through."

"Right, sir." Severus scoffed when he heard the 'sir' part.

"Cut the formalities."

Harry sighed and took a bite of toast. "I guess I'm in denial because I'm nowhere near the person that the Wizarding World expects me to be. I just want to be out of the spotlight and living my own life."

Severus arched a brow. "And what would you like to do with your life? Last I heard you were considering becoming an auror."

Harry snorted. "After all the fighting and hunting I've done, becoming an auror is the last thing on my mind."

Hermione sat quietly, watching the two men exchange pleasant words. "Where are you at these days, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry took another sip of coffee and watched Severus light a cigarette taking a drag before handing it to Hermione. "Well…ironically enough I really like writing and art…"

Neither Hermione nor Severus could keep the shock off their faces. "Really?" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry, that's absolutely wonderful!"

"Yeah, growing up I never got to read much, but Dudley always got these wonderful children's books and looking at what's out there for magical children…I just see so much room for possibility."

Severus took another drag from his cigarette. "I find your desired career path to be suitable to the person I see you've become. Now onto more pressing issues…"

Harry swallowed. "If it's about my patronus, then I have a lot of explaining to do."

Hermione took a deep breath and reached for Severus' cigarette. He passed it to her and she stood up.

"I think this is a conversation you two need to have alone…" she whispered and squeezed Harry's shoulder supportively. "I'll be inside." The dirty plates and coffee mugs floated in after the curly haired witch.

"Your patronus, Harry…" Severus began. "I'm not upset in the slightest." He lit another cigarette before offering one to the emerald-eyed wizard. Harry took one tentatively and lit it. He visibly relaxed when he smelled old books, sandalwood, and patchouli instead of tobacco.

"How much has Mione told you?"

"The general gist of things," Severus gestured with his cigarette.

Harry sighed. "I guess I should start with the trip I took shortly after the war ended." Severus nodded. "I left for someplace nobody would recognize me. I didn't want to be known as the 'chosen one' or the 'boy-who-lived-again.' I just wanted to discover if I was being true to myself. I didn't feel like I belonged with Ginny. Hermione has been the only one inside Gryffindor who challenged me academically and intellectually, the only one outside who was a student being Draco Malfoy." He paused and sipped his coffee. "You've always challenged me, but I always thought your alliances and emotions would only ever lie with my mother." Severus scoffed. "Logically, that assumption makes sense. But seeing you here now, I think differently. Anyway, I went to a large city and delved into the muggle world. I actually left Europe and went to Central America. I stayed in a hostel and met some really interesting people. Sexuality and all those things are central in Hispanic culture. I enjoyed dancing, drinking, and just being carefree there. I let my walls down. I finally realized that I love both the masculine and feminine sides of sexuality. I love the different sides that come with being intimate with both a man and a woman." He stopped and took a drag off his cigarette. "I guess when I came back I was in denial because Draco and Ginny became an item, Hermione already had feelings for me, and then the only man I was attracted to was you. So I worked a job I hated until I couldn't take it anymore and left."

Harry looked to Severus for a response. Severus' eyes were softened and he was peering at Harry in a way eerily similar to how he gazed at Hermione. "She loves you, Harry."

"And she loves you. She knew…in the Forest of Dean. She always trusted you, even when I doubted. It appears you already know that though."

Severus' lips quirked, "That I do, but that also doesn't mean that we won't have you."

Harry spluttered. "Oh stop, Granger had the same reaction. Do you think the Dark Lord liked to keep things heteronormative? Merlin's beard, Harry, the Dark Lord tortured us with anything and everything sexual. He lured us into craving that which was taboo. Previous to joining the Death Eaters I had admired both the male and female form. Slytherin was an…interesting…place to be in that era. Lucius and Narcissa urged me to experiment, something I don't regret. Don't misunderstand me I deeply loved your mother, Harry, just not in the way people seem to think. After Lily was killed, I swore I would do everything to protect you. I loved her because I loved you…"

Severus stood and stubbed out his cigarette. He extended his hand to Harry. "Severus, I don't know what to say," Harry murmured.

"Then come inside. You said we needed to change things." Harry smirked and grasped Severus' hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay let me post a longer author's note to explain why I had Severus say he loved Harry because he loved Lily. I went a somewhat Freudian route with things since Freud's theories interest me as a literature major. Obviously Severus' love for Harry as an infant would have been purely platonic infant love because just after Lily's death he would have to grieve the feelings he had for her. But once Harry is an adult and Severus has grieved Lily moved past his feelings for her, his love for Harry can transition into something more than platonic. Harry undoubtedly was obsessed with Severus throughout his (Harry's) years at Hogwarts and in my opinion it can be spun in a way that says Harry suffered from a form of Oedipal complex. It was my choice to frame it the way I did; stylistically I think the sentence can be changed a bit but regardless what I said above is why I wrote it. NOW…onto the chapter…**

 _Previously…_

 _Severus stood and stubbed out his cigarette. He extended his hand to Harry. "Severus, I don't know what to say," Harry murmured._

" _Then come inside. You said we needed to change things." Harry smirked and grasped Severus' hand._

Hermione was sitting at the small table reading. "That was the worst explanation of a somewhat Freudian transformation of feelings. Really Severus I expect more elaboration and explanation from someone with intelligence."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I assumed that Mr. Potter would understand the nature of Freudian ideology because he has spent time in the muggle world and likely continues to read muggle publications."

"I just assumed that Severus didn't have creepy pedophilic feelings for me because he has a brain." The two looked at Harry with eyebrows raised. "What? I'm just being honest. I understand Freud but really it's just common sense that feelings change and manifest over time. Like Hermione here didn't see you romantically until the Forest of Dean, and Ron will respect you as a human being but never be pleasant with you. Now onto more pressing details, this place is too tiny for all of us! We need to make some changes immediately."

"What, pray tell, are these immediate changes we need to make?" Severus drawled.

"Well, Mione likes baths so she should have a tub if we're going to continue to travel some."

Severus arched a brow at him. "Now Harry, I don't think Hermione and I planned on disappearing for such an extended period of…"

Hermione placed her hand on Severus' shoulder. "I think that traveling would be a wonderful way to rediscover who we all are and what we would like to pursue in the future. There are so many small towns where nobody has even heard of magic. There's something so peaceful about minimalism, Severus…even you have to admit that."

He sighed. "You're right, Hermione. I hate the spotlight as much as both of you do…we would have to research carefully where we plan to go and how much time we would like to spend there."

She smiled and Harry let out a sigh of relief. "So changes to the RV are settled then? Fantastic." He turned on his heel and set to work enlarging and transfiguring parts of the small mobile home. He set his eyes on the small bedroom and the bed that took up most of the space. He pushed out the walls to give more room, before turning to the bathroom. The tiny stall and cramped space screamed claustrophobia. Harry cast a charm similar to those in wizard tents and the bathroom suddenly was larger on the inside than outside. In the far corner stood a shower and a deep claw foot tub sat in full view of the door.

Harry returned to the main living area and watched Severus and Hermione debate over whether or not they should invest in muggle technology. "You know magic makes muggle items go haywire," she insisted.

"But I'm sure we can tinker with things and work around it. The magical world is not going to survive without phones and the telly much longer."

Harry cleared his throat and pointed to his rucksack. "It has a bottomless bag charm on it." He pulled open the bag and fished for something. His arm soon reemerged holding a muggle laptop. "There are some muggle books, some money, and a few other essentials I took along with me. I've been working with Mr. Weasley for a while now on figuring out how to make muggle technology work in the magical world and this computer will work for us." He transfigured a small table into a desk and set the computer, the charger, and some notebooks and folders on it.

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry moving in and making himself at home quicker than he had. He plopped down on the couch and summoned his latest potions journal. "We'll have to inform the Order that we've located you." He turned a few pages trying to find his place before Harry spoke.

"Yes…can we refrain from explaining everything?"

"Of course, Harry. We won't push you into explaining anything before you're ready to."

"We'll also need to apparate home for mail and more clothes of course."

"Severus could you stop being so practical for just a few moments?" Hermione replied.

"I thought you would want to be up to date with the latest news. I suppose I could just find a way to forward it here…" He stood and walked to the stack of books on the table. He picked up the tome he was looking for and scanned a few pages. "I'll be back soon." He walked out of the RV and disapparated with a soft crack.

"I suppose he went to forward our mail." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now Harry…" She raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I have missed you." She grabbed his hand and held it softly.

He pulled her close and inhaled the scent of her hair. "I've missed you so much, Mione. I'm so shocked that Severus is so open to letting me be a part of his life and letting me into what he has obviously begun to share with you."

"The man has changed, Harry. He's changed so much and for the better."

Harry looked down into her brown eyes. "Will you truly have me then?"

"I would have had you before." She stood on her toes and gently kissed him. "And I'll have you before he returns." She pulled Harry onto the couch and straddled his lap.

"Won't he…?" Harry trailed off.

"We'll find out how Severus reacts when he walks back inside." She cupped his cheek and kissed Harry again.

Harry gripped the soft hips that were straddling his lap and kissed Hermione forcefully. His palms trailed up and under her shirt to rest on the small of her back. His growing arousal pressed heatedly into Hermione. She groaned into the kiss and pulled away from the kiss to pull the shirt from over her head. She quickly made work of Harry's clothes and ground her hips into his member. "Please Harry…"

He murmured a spell and their remaining clothes disappeared. Both groaned at the feeling of hot flesh on flesh. Hermione lifted her hips and positioned herself before sinking down onto Harry.

"Fuck, Mione," he ground out. He repositioned them so he could easily thrust in and out of her. "I'll take more time the next round."

"JUST MOVE." He withdrew to the tip and thrust back into her quickly. The two found a fast rhythm that suited a long awaited reunion. Soon he collapsed onto Hermione and kissed her jaw before rolling to the side.

"I love you," he murmured.

"And I you," she answered. She grabbed her wand then enlarged the couch and summoned a blanket from the bedroom and covered them with it. Harry pulled her close to his chest. "I'm so happy you found us."

"You've wanted this for so long. How do you feel about things?"

"I could have never dreamed that Severus would survive the war and become who is today. I feel so undeserving of a man as brave and loyal as he is. The world does not understand the man that you and I see. I wish they saw the Severus that makes coffee and breakfast. I wish they saw the tender side of the man I laid in bed with last night. But alas, that may be a side the world never sees."

Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed Severus reenter the RV. He set the box of clothes and assorted items on the ground quietly. He stood leaning against the doorframe observing the two talking quietly. He toed off his shoes and padded over to the pair. He knelt down next to the couch and looked Hermione in the eye. She gasped at his sudden return.

"It is I that am not deserving of such love from two people. But I'm sure you will stubbornly try to change my thoughts, after all…you are my resident know-it-all." He chuckled at the end and kissed Hermione's forehead before leaning over to softly kiss Harry on the mouth. "Now I think this should adjourn to a different room, do you both agree?"


End file.
